In order to obtain a good shaving result it is of importance for the cutting plate to readily adjoin the cutting member. In a known construction as is described in French Patent Specification 994 890 this is obtained by pulling the cutting plate against the cutting member by means of a resilient element. However, the larger the forces between the cutting member and the cutting plate the larger will be the frictional losses and the detrition.
It is known from French Patent Specification 1 050 751 to stretch the flexible cutting plate over wall parts of the holder. In practice, however, it is difficult to manufacture the holder which is usually of a synthetic resin with a sufficient accuracy to avoid differences in shape between the cutting plate and the cutting member which will adversely influence the shaving result.